Fragile Butterfly
by aku no tensai
Summary: Humans are gullible. They're so fragile and useless; like a butterfly that only has one wing. Was it so wrong to put such miserable creatures out of their misery? Rated M for safety. More T.
1. Chapter 1

I suddenly got this idea while reading **Uwasaya by Hosaka Ayumu and Hasumi N****atsume**.  
>I stumbled across the reference to '<strong>Kuchisake Onna<strong>' and one thing led to another and got me writing this! Anyway, I hope you like it~ I **know **I should be working on my other story but I have writer's block at the moment (only half of the next chapter done!) But I think I got a pretty good idea for continuing thanks to '**Midnight Circus**' who has no idea I read her/his stories. The only problem is that means I'll have to re-write the chapter again~ I recommend '**Maybe, someday**' by him/her.  
>Also! I will be using the terminology '_ A' for the culprit as a reference to 2 stories: '<strong>Shinigamisama ni saigo no onegai wo<strong>' who uses '**Boy** **A**' from the true story of '**Seito Sakakibara.**'

To be clear, I wasn't sure of what category to put this in, since it was simply a 'my own time' story that I wasn't planning on posting AT ALL! The most likely category to put this story in (I thought) was BLEACH so...yeah.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach or any of the other stories I mentioned above but sadly, I don't. Only this general idea and words + my own imagination.

**...**

Chapter 1: Fragile Butterfly.

It's a fine day!  
>People open windows~<br>They leave there houses  
>Just for a short while.<p>

They walk by the grass  
>And they look at the grass.<br>They look at the sky,  
>It's going to be a fi~ne night tonight<br>It's going to be a fi~ne day tomorrow.

La la la la la laa da la la...

A scream echoed throughout the night, never to be heard by another. It ended in wet gurgles and choked gasps for air. Bloody smears across the walls and scarlet splatters on the paved ground in the dark, dank, damp alleyway. The young woman lay on her stomach, grasping weakly at her killer's legs. Her own legs were broken. Beaten in with a hammer. Her long, wavy blonde hair soaked in blood, a sunken hole where her skull had been bashed in. It was amazing really, how long she could live with such injuries.

Her mouth moved silently, though the gurgles still going. It seemed that she had something to say. How pitiful.

"What is that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Could you repeat?" _Oh how I love to mess with them _the killer thought. _I know damn well what she's trying to say. And even if I didn't, I don't really care. Or rather, I doubt it would be anything useful or worth my while._

Walking around the fallen woman, the killer bent down and knelt next to the woman's side, effectively detaching her hands from the pant legs. Ear bent down to victim's mouth to hear what she was choking out with her last breaths.

"He-l-p. Pleee-p-plea-...se."

"Hmmm, I'm sorry but I don't think I can grant that wish~ `Cause, you see, that would ruin my plans. We wouldn't want to do that, now would we? Do you have any other wishes?" The blonde woman's deep violet eyes stared up at her killer. They were pretty eyes. Really pretty. _They'd make a nice addition. _The murderer thought.

"W...w-hy? I...I l..."

"Hmmmm? Yes? You..." but it was to late. She had died. Her body lay limp, face first on the ground, wavy blonde hair dyed scarlet in certain places strewn about her face that lay to the side. Her mouth left agape, pink tongue also red from coughed up blood. She was beautiful. Truly beautiful. It would've been better if she didn't have those damned, judging, accusing, condemning eyes! _I suppose I'll have to take them won't I? Well, I suppose it won't be much trouble, as I said before, 'a nice addition...'_

After placing the true deep violet eyes in a small jar, the murderer turned away from the 'masterpiece' and walked out the alleyway.  
>Getting on a train, heading home, the person couldn't help but think about the lovely ladie's last words and what they could've meant.<p>

_Well, it best not to dwell on these tedious situations. The woman's words were meaningless, a waste of breath and a waste of my time... She wasn't nearly as fun as I wanted her to be...oh well, maybe the next time._

The train rolled to a stop a short while later. Humming a tune of happiness that also installed fear if sung the correct way, the person walked home. Watching the other pedestrians as they walked by without a care in the world. Watching as children held hands with their parents, couples sitting on benches showing the innocent intimacy. Friends playing basketball and soccer with one another, talking on phones, interacting, laughing...the street filled with the sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Someone was baking not too far away.  
>Pink cheery blossom petals fluttered around in the sky that was a beautiful mesh of pink, blue, orange and ….violet hues.<p>

A kid, not watching where he was going, bumped into the stranger, falling to the ground. The ball he'd been holding rolling down the green hill into the sparkling silvery water.

"A-Ah! My ball!" the boy cried; his bright green eyes shining with fresh tears. His mother was running towards them.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching him properly, I hope nothing bad happened? Michael! What were you thinking? You could've been hit by a car!" Oh, if she only knew that there were worse things out there than being 'hit by a car.'

"Apologize." the mother scolded her son.

"B-but...my ball!" the boy pointed towards the ravine.

"I'll get you a new one. Apologize."

"S-sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I should have paid more attention." the boy said quietly. _That ball must've been important to him._

"Oh! No, no. It's partially my fault! I wasn't paying close attention to my surroundings~ I'm just glad that you didn't get hurt. A car could've been passing by you know." the stranger said.

"Y-yeah." the boy wasn't paying attention, he was looking over at the place where his ball had been carried away by the current of the water.

"Hey! What's this behind your ear?" the stranger reached behind the kids ear like in the magic tricks grandfathers and magicians showed others.

"W-why, it's a— I don't believe this! A soccer ball was behind there! You've got some lucky ears."

the boy gasped in surprise and unconcealed glee.

"How'd you do that!" he asked. The murderer—and now magician— whispered in response.

"A magician never reveals his secrets~" holding their index finger to their lips and winking.

"Tell you what though, if you promise to pay more attention to where you are, I'll give you that ball."

"R-really!" the young boy asked.

"Mhm. But only if you promise, okay? And, of course, if your mom says alright."

The child looked to his mother.

"Mom? Pleaaase?" he begged. His mother looked over at the 'magician' and then back at her son. She let out a puff of her breath before answering.

"Why not?"

"YAYYY~!" the kid bounced up and down with joy.

"I promise that I will most definitely watch where I'm going from now on." he said, his right hand placed over his heart.

"Okay then. Here you go." Placing the ball in the kids hands.

"Thanks!" the kid said and walked away, ball hugged tightly to his chest as if he were afraid it would grow legs and run away.

"Thank you. You're very kind." the mother said.

"Not at all. I couldn't bear to see him leave with such a sad look on his face." The mother smiled and turned away. Taking her son gently by the hand, the two walked away. _Heading home._ The stranger thought. Well, it **was** getting late.

_Humans are so gullible, they'll believe any face that a neighbor or friend portrays. To believe a mask so readily and to see only the surface of a person is just stupid. And that's exactly why they die so easily. They're too trusting._

The killer thought back to the last murder committed by them.

_They're so fragile and useless; like a butterfly that only has one wing. Was it so wrong to put such miserable creatures out of their misery? Certainly not. I am doing them a favor by bringing them eternal peace...it really is a fine day outside. I love that song._

The stranger hummed once again, walking down the now darkening road to **their** home. They'd have to place the eyes inside formaldehyde when they got there. Didn't want such pretty things going to waste.

It's a fine day!  
>People open windows~<br>They leave there houses  
>Just for a short while.<p>

They walk by the grass  
>And they look at the grass.<br>They look at the sky,  
>It's going to be a fi~ne night tonight<br>**It's going to be a fi~ne day tomorrow.**

La la la la la laa da la la...

…..._indeed it would._

**...**

**A/N: Ahhh~ kinda morbid I know. Still, I thought it was pretty good! **It's kind of funny `cause, I think people must've noticed but...I tried my damnedest to try to keep the identity and gender of the killer a secret! It's a LOT harder than I thought it would be...especially when I'm so tired but can't sleep and it's 1:30 in the morning. School wares you out guys~!

If people are wondering what the name of the song is, it's 'It's a Fine Day' by Jane and Barton. I was used in a Japanese commercial in the ….. 80's? Or 60's...can't remember. Anywho, it was used for a Kleenex commercial and the commercial was deemed as 'cursed' because of the song. I recommend you find the actual story! XD It's a nice laugh~ though don't read it while reading a professionals scary story...extra creepiness added onto it~

I've read a LOT of Japanese urban legends today and am thinking of creating more horror stories... Some will be funny and some will...well, not be (like this one!) Well, thanks guys for sticking through until the end of the chapter. So, please tell me, to continue or to not continue? That is my question.


	2. BIG ALERT PLEASE READ!

Not an update, sorry, but I believe this is important. I'll remove this when the petition goes through, as per the admistrations request to not have A/Ns as chapters.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there's a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN site. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

Aku no Tensai


	3. My thoughtssorry not actually chapter!

AHHHHRGH! All the administrative crack downs on stories... seriously? That's a bit unfair both to the readers (whom actually HEED warnings), and to the authors themselves who work hard on their stories. While this site may be FAN and FIC TION where the characters don't belong to us, the stories certainly do, and it's not right to simply delete a part of a story someone worked hard on or obliterate the stories completely. Some people don't even get their stories back because they keep it on their computers or their computers broke down and delete all their storeis (I've had that happen at least three times now~) It's highly annoying (I'm talking about both the computers shutting down and what the administrators are doing).

If they're doing this because they've received complaints because some people **refuse **to **acknowledge** the warnings on certain stories, or because they just want to be ignorant of them, or because readers refuse to actually READ the warnings. If you agree and would like them to stop, please check out Love Psycho's fanfiction "Renewal" chapter 7 and re-post it + add your name to the list :)

On second thought, here it is:

**A Personal Plea:**

**I've already posted the petition, but I'd like to add my own points. Again, I'll remove this when the admin improves things per their policy. Or maybe I'll remove myself entirely and go looking for someplace else. Depends on what happens.**

**First of all, the admin is not thinking things through – obviously, there will be people that complain. But as a general rule that people follow, being decent human beings, they put warnings on top of their work. Obviously, if someone is complaining they didn't pay attention to the warning or are just ignoring it so they can complain. That's stupid.**

**Second, the ways to handle this so that all can read here without any trouble are there right in front of you, if you would stop and think for a moment. Here are three things I think the admin can do to help with M/MA fics and fics that have subjects or pairings that others might not like.**

**A) Add a standard 18 or older warning.**

**Basically, I have noticed that when you go to search through fanfics in a series folder, it automatically goes for only K to T ratings. There, that means that anyone who changes that knows what they are getting into. But just to be certain, you should have a warning pop up when they switch to All ratings or choose to look at M or MA rated fics. Basically a "If you are 18 or older, click yes to continue, if not click no to go back" kinda thing. Simple, but effective. This should only go for anonymous viewers though. For authors and people signed in, something different must be done. If I recall correctly, you ask for the birthday of the authors when they first sign up. Use that or something similar. Basically, when they sign up ask "Are you 18 or older?" with a yes/no option. Follow that with "Do you want to be warned when you are accessing M and MA rated fics?" again with a yes/no option if they picked yes for the previous question. This means if they access the higher ratings, its their fault. You are safe.**

**B) Add a Pairing filter.**

**A lot of problems seem to come from people opening a fic and finding it has a pairing type they don't like. Some people are mean enough to do this on purpose. So, add a filter (much like the rating filter) with the options of All, Het, Yuri, Yaoi and None. There can also be Everything but X options, Hinted X and an Open X one. The Open one will refer to the fact the pairing hasn't been decided yet. So they will say Open Het for example, so say they will be doing a Het pairing eventually. And some fics don't really have pairings, so that should be an option. The Hinted option means there is only a suggestion of a pairing, but I will note that also causes problems with others. The author can check off either All, Het, Yuri, Yaoi, None, Hinted X or Open X. They can check all of them, except for when All or None is picked. An information selection, like for ratings, should be available so people can get the definitions of the pairing type. I know this seems like a lot to put in one bar, but you need all these there for safety reasons – obviously there will be an icon next to the chapter title that says which type of pairings they have and if someone ignores it its their fault. And some people would have not even have to see the other kinds of pairings. So a filter in that manner will certainly help.**

**C) Add a warning icon.**

**This is the last line of defense. If the reader ignores this and reads anyways, they are stupid hateful morons and their complaints can be easily ignored and brushed aside. Basically all fics rated T and up should have a warning label attached. This is probably the biggest selection, because it has to cover a lot of things. But doing this will allow people to avoid fics – for example, you might like someone's work normally, but once they bring something like...MPreg maybe, the reader might not want to read it. By getting the warnings out there in front, that means people can avoid topics they don't like. I see the icon as a bright red outlined "WARNING" text that when you hover your mouse over it brings up a little small window that contains all the questionable stuff that some readers might want to avoid. There's also three extra warning labels to add with the others: first a "Rating Subject to Change" label, just in case the author feels that the rating is alright currently, but feels that that might change at any moment. The second is that "And Possible Other Things That May Have Been Missed". Yes, long, but you could shorten it yourselves someone. Basically, it means the author acknowledges that there are somethings they don't see as a problem, but others might. Final one is "SPOILERS" for those who might want to avoid this. A description attached to the Spoiler Warning might be valid in certain situations.**

**And that's it. Simple. Three things that the admin can do to make ffnet safe and enjoyable for everyone. It's not just teenagers here – no, there are some adults you use ffnet as their down time. And big thing about fanfiction is this "What if?" That's the one question they all want to explore and answer in their own way. Please, don't interfere with this. Make it safe for those who don't want to see this, but don't cut out others just because others don't like this.**

**If you do, well, we could take the system set up you created as a base and make our own site with the suggests I made as well maybe. Plus, I seem to recall Archive Of Our Own is pretty good...**

**Let's make this clear – I use this site because the system you set up (with favs, alerts, reviews and an easy search system) makes fic finding easy and fun. But if you insist on driving us away, I will find another way. _We _will find another way.**

**That is all.**

**~Love Psycho**

-AnT


End file.
